


right? chrono

by yakumoQ4



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakumoQ4/pseuds/yakumoQ4
Summary: حين اتضح ان كازوما مؤهل ليكون وعاء لإحياء قيزي وتم التخلي عن فكرة استهداف وكرونو واعتماد كازوما بدلاً منه، في تلك الأثناء وحين بدأ قيزي بأبتلاع كازوما...........





	right? chrono

> "كنت اردد في داخلي انه لا بأس بذلك...لا يجب علي بذل اي جهد إذا كان الأخرين لا يتوقعون منك شيئاً على الأطلاق..." أو هذا ما أجبرت نفسي على تصديقه قبل أن أقابل ذو الشعر الحلزوني.

استمر في قول "يمكنك فعلها" "يمكنك فعلها" بإلحاح شديد مسبباً لي الصداع، لكني كنت اشعر بدافع قوي بتلك الكلمات لم اشعر به طوال حياتي كلها. أشعر بالإمتتنان لذلك.

على نقيض ذلك البيت البارد لم يكن الأخرون ينظرون الى قُدراتي وامكاناتي، كانت انجازاتي الصغيرة التي وضعت كل جهدي فيها لا وزن لها لأن كل ما يحتاجونه هو اونيمارو كازومي اخي الأكبر الغير شقيق. 

اخي كازومي هو عبقري بحق كما انه ابن سيدة منزل العائلة و ورث دماء والدنا، ذلك يبدو بوضوح في بشرته الفاتحة وشعره الأبيض الحريري، اما انا فلا أشبه ذلك الرجل على الاطلاق، حسناً لدي خصلة شعر يتيمة بيضاء اعتقد انني ورثتها منه؟

ليس الأمر وكأني أردت مكانة في ذلك البيت أو اردت ان اسرق الأضواء، كل ماكنت اريده هو الاعتراف بي.

ذلك اليوم حين تم طردي مع والدتي من منزل عشيرة الأونيمارو كنت صغيراً لأفهم ماكان يحدث حولي بالضبط لكن وجه والدتي الأزرق جعلني واثقاً تماماً ان الأشخاص في ذلك البيت هم من تسبب في وضعها بهذا الحال.

حين رأيت وجه اخي الأكبر على الشاشة في مراسم افتتاح بطولة الاندر توينتي شعرت بوكزه في قلبي وتثاقلت انفاسي، شعرت ان عالمي الضيق الذي بدأ بالاتساع عاد ليضيق مجدداً ليس الأمر وكأني كنت مستاء لرؤيته تحديداً لكنه لسبب شعوري بالهزيمة والضعف امامه، في الفترة التي انفصلنا فيها لم نكن نعلم عن بعضاً شيء على الاطلاق! كالغرباء تماماً، لا انكر أن جزء مني كان سعيد وسط رعشة جسدي من الخوف، كان سعيد ان القدر جمعنا معاً مجدداً سعيد لأن اخي كازومي بحال جيدة! وهو على مايرام وامام  عيني! حتى لو كان النظر اليه يعني تذكر ذكريات ذلك البيت التي لا اريد تذكرها الا اني كنت سعيداً وخائف في ذات الوقت.

حدث الكثير اثناء البطولة صارعت نفسي لأقف امام اخي ومنافسي الذي لم اهزمه في اي شيء ولو لمره، حين افكر بذلك الوقت اشعر برغبة بالضحك على نفسي! خلال السنوات التي قضيتها قبل لقائي بكرونو لم اكن لأفكر على الأطلاق بذلك سوا العودة الى الفانقارد او مواجهة خصمي القديم اخي الأكبر كنت قد اخترت اكثر الطرق اماناً لنفسي ولكنه الطريق الذي لن أصله فيه الى اي شيء ايضاً.

كرونو انت من ارشدتني الى اي اذهب وثقتك بي هي ما اعادت الى القوة للاستمرار.

لكني في المقابل لم اقدم لك اي شيء. لم اتمكن من رد جميلك ولا يبدو اني سأتمكن من ذلك.

الظلام يزداد امامي ولا اظن ان هناك مهرب من ابتلاع قيزي لجسدي...

لكني اعرف... اعرف انك قادر على هزيمته وختمه مجدداً في مكان ما حيث لا يصل في الى هنا ولا كوكب كري.

ذلك سهل بالنسبة لك، اليس كذلك كرونو؟"

وتم ابتلاع كازوما من قبل قيزي وتملك جسده وتحدى كرونو في قتال لكن كرونو خسره بعد ان استخدم زيروس دراقون الدارك زون واحترقت منطقة الجي مع احتمالات مستقبله التي راهن عليها لإعادة كازوما.

——

يفتح ذو الشعر الأحمر عينيه ليرى سقف ابيض امامه يرمش بعينيه محاولاً استيعاب وتذكر ما حدث حتى سمع صوت مألوفاً يخاطبه.

"شيندو كن"

"هل انت بخير شيندو كن؟"

يلتفت كرونو لناحية الصوت ليرى اخ كازوما الغير شقيق كازومي.

كازومي: تم نقلك الى المستشفى بعد انهيار المبنى من هجوم الزيروس دراقون.

كرونو الذي تذكر ماحدث اتسعت عيناه والتفت الى الطاولة التي بجانبه مسرع لتفقد مجموعه ورقه لينصدم بأن ماحدث حقيقة! تم الاستيلاء على جسد كازوما وخسارته لمنطقة الجي هما واقع عليه التعايش معه..

 

**Author's Note:**

> حتى الأن لم اخرج عن احداث القصة الأصلية لكن الفصول القادمة ستكون كذلك وسأحاول صنع نهايتي الخاصه لهذا الجزء والتي على الأغلب لن تحدث في القصة الأصلية على الاطلاق ههه.  
> نراكم لاحقاً.


End file.
